


Happy anniversary, asshole

by winter_angst



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anniversary, Happy Ending, Hotel Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_angst/pseuds/winter_angst
Summary: Brock doesn't like to be ignored.
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Happy anniversary, asshole

The penthouse was located at the very top of the hotel. Brock stood on the balcony admiring Paris glimmering beneath him like a priceless gem. He looked down at his cigarette, lit end burning a bright fiery red. Red like the flowers in the various vases around the hotel. Paris chic, Brock thought. He’d stayed in a fair share of five star hotels for work and for pleasure. But this time he was with his husband celebrating five years together on this very day. And one hell of a five years had it been. Jack was everything to Brock from the day they met, he was eager and sweet: definitely not Brock’s type. He was a bit geeky in a way, a lawyer who practiced contractual law and that was a snooze fest within itself. And he was nice. Brock attracted assholes usually. Jack wasn’t one. 

Well, he was being one so maybe Brock had spoken too soon. 

He brought the filter to his mouth and took a long deep drag, staring at the Eiffel Tower. He let the smoke settle in his lungs, hearing Jack chatter without cease on his cellphone. He blew out the smoke and looked at his hand. A thick platinum wedding band sat there, a symbol of Jack’s supposed love. And that was laughable considering Brock was fairly certain Jack loved his job more. He tried to justify it, telling him that he had to put the time in now so he could make a partner and have more time later. 

Brock didn’t care if he made partner, he wanted his partner back. But maybe he was jealous. 

A balmy breeze ruffled the satin robe he had on and the air felt nice on his neglected cock. Brock looked at the engagement ring next. It was a beauty with a round four carat diamond and set diamonds in the white gold band. Brock would never openly admit to liking shiny things but Jack knew that he wanted it deep down. Jack knew him better than Brock knew himself more often than not. 

Brock flicked ash onto the marble balcony listening to Jack ending the call behind him.

“Brock,” Jack called softly. 

Brock didn’t make any indication he heard him, bringing the cigarette back to his lips. He could hear Jack getting up and his shoulders hunched. Maybe he was acting immaturely but their anniversary was supposed to be special, to mean more than taking a phone call. Jack’s body warmed his skin through the thin delicate material of the robe. His dick twitched slightly interest, betraying him. Jack wrapped his long arms around him and rested his chin on Brock’s shoulder. 

“Why are we sulking now?” 

There was no heat or annoyance in his voice, he was well versed in Brock’s moodiness. He sounded amused. 

“Nothing.” Brock gave a feeble attempt to push him away. 

Jack didn’t budge and Brock brought the cigarette up to his lips. “Whatever happened to quitting?”

“Whatever happened to spending an anniversary with your husband?” Brock bit back. 

“Brock -- ”

“I don’t care about you making partner, Jack.”

Jack sighed quietly. “I care. I want to be able to provide for you, to give you whatever your heart desires.” 

“I’m not your sugar baby anymore, Jack. I’m not a bougie college student looking to live above his means. You’re my husband, I just want to spend time with you. Besides, we’re doing fine.” 

“And when Steve finally tells you they’re buying a vacation house in Venice you’re going to be okay with just having the penthouse in Aspen?”

Brock’s eye twitched. He knew Steve had been keeping something big to himself, his proud grin as they shopped at Perigold. Brock was an idiot for thinking he was changing around his house’s decor. 

“He’s so fucking ridiculous.” Brock took an angry drag of his cigarette. 

“I want to be able to get you a bigger one on the beach of the Caribbean.” 

Brock sighed quietly. “I don’t like it when you ignore me.”

Jack kissed the side of his neck. “I couldn’t ignore someone as pretty as you.” Jack kissed his jaw. “I love you Brock.” 

Brock took one last drag and nubbed out the tip of his cigarette against the railing. 

“Prove it.” 

Jack’s hands sunk down to his hips, grip so tight Brock knew he’d have little smudged bruises there come morning. Jack knelt down, releasing his hips in favor of pushing the short robe up over his ass. A smile spread against Brock’s lips as he spread his legs in anticipation. A sharp bit on his ass cheek had him trying to turn around and smack Jack but he held his hips firmly. 

“Jack,” huffed Brock. “That hurt.” 

“I know, it was supposed to. I want you to be able to know just how much I love you for days to come.” 

“And when I get my massage and tan tomorrow?”

“Then they’ll know you have a husband who loves you.” 

“You’re ridiculous.” 

“Ridiculously in love.” 

Brock laughed and Jack pushed apart his ass and ran the broad of his tongue over his hole. He repeated it twice, Brock moaning at the sensation before Jack began to rub over it with the pad of his thumb, loosening the muscle. Brock stared down at the city below him as Jack ate him out, moaning softly, savoring this feeling, this moment, this view. Years ago Brock wouldn’t have thought he’d be here, married to a man who did, despite his flaws, love him unconditionally. He would give him the moon if he asked but that wasn’t why he fell in love. Jack was gentle in spirit, always willing to give and trust those around him. Brock had to protect him at times, to make sure he didn’t give too much of himself away. It was why he was so worried about the work he’d been doing to make partner in the firm. They were exploiting that, working him tirelessly even when he was away. 

But that was a worry for later, not when Jack had two fingers inside him, stroking his silky channel in shallow thrusts. Brock positioned himself a bit better, forearms braced on the railing. Two fingers turned to three and then four before Brock felt the blunt head of Jack’s cock pressing against him. Spit as lube was a hit or miss but tonight it felt like a hit. There was a slight burn as he breached his hole and then Brock rode that wonderful line between pleasure and pain as Jack started to thrust shallowly. 

“Fuck,” Jack breathed. “You’re so fucking tight.” 

Brock smiled to himself, eyes still drifting lazily over the city. Tomorrow they would go to the Louvre, the shining triangle to the left of them, still within sight because Jack only gave him the best. 

The head of Jack’s cock dragged over his prostate and it kept Brock moaning. It was a lazy fucking, slow and sweet. The kind of sex they’d had on their honeymoon and it felt right to replicate it on this special night. When they came Jack wrapped his arms around him, forehead pressed against the back of his head as he shuddered. Brock’s orgasm was slow but wonderful. Sometimes those orgasms beat the ones Jack was able to rip from him with just his fingers and his tongue. 

“Happy Anniversary,” Jack whispered, teeth tugging at his earlobe. 

Brock turned around and melted against him in a hug. 

“Happy Anniversary, asshole.”


End file.
